In recent years, sensors capable of detecting contact or approach of an object such as a finger have been put into practical use as display device interfaces or the like. The capacitive type, the resistive film type, the optical type and the like are known as the sensor types. For example, information input devices comprising photoreceptors and capable of detecting object positions and the like by appropriately correcting photoreceptive signals obtained from the photoreceptors have been disclosed.